


Don't leave home

by raxilia_running



Series: Strawberry Feels Forever [14]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Genderbending, Lemon, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9586466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Ichigo e Grimmjelle stanno assieme e Orihime è la migliore amica che possano avere. O almeno, all'esterno, a questo sembra ridursi la loro relazione. Ma c'è qualcosa di più fra i loro gesti dell'affetto fra tre comuni amici.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Avevo pubblicato questa storia un annetto fa durante il p0rn fest, poi - durante uno dei miei soliti deliri - l'ho cancellata. La riposto all'interno della BDT, perché in fondo è una storiella carina che fa sempre piacere rileggere. Buona lettura ~
> 
> **Prompt Big Damn Table:** #086.Scelte  
>  **Prompt p0rn-fest:** "Nel paradiso delle tette".

_Like a ghost don't need a key_   
_Your best friend I've come to be_   
_Please don't think of getting up for me_   
_You don't even need to speak_   
_When I've been here for just one day_   
_You'll already miss me if I go away_   
_So close the blinds and shut the door_   
_You won't need other friends anymore_   
_Oh don't leave home, oh don't leave home_   
_**(Don’t Leave Home | Dido)** _

«Secondo me è morto».

«Grimmjelle-chan, non dire così! Ha solo un brutto livido!».

Orihime Inoue si sporse preoccupatissima sul corpo di un ragazzo dai vistosi capelli arancioni, detergendo piano la fronte lì dove spiccava un livido scuro che si sarebbe probabilmente trasformato in un bernoccolo di lì a qualche ora.

«Sì, ma se lo meriterebbe, che coglione!» ringhiò scocciata Grimmjelle Jaegerjaquez, battendo le mani sulle spalle del ragazzo, che aveva la testa non tanto premurosamente adagiata sul suo seno.

Mandare Ichigo Kurosaki tutto solo a tirar giù l’albero di Natale, stipato sul soppalco del garage, non era stata l’idea migliore della giornata, a giudicare da come l’avevano ritrovato dopo che un botto terribile era echeggiato persino in soggiorno, costringendo entrambe ad abbandonare ogni incombenza per correre e scoprire che il ragazzo era rimasto letteralmente travolto dal crollo di una serie di cianfrusaglie varie, ammassate senza alcun ordine e rispetto per le più elementari norme di sicurezza proprio dalla suddetta Grimmjelle.

« _Sì, vabbé, ma guardare sopra la testa, prima di buttare le mani?_ » si era giustificata la ragazza con una noncurante scrollata di spalle, prima di aiutare un’Orihime in preda al panico più totale a disseppellire il compagno e riportarlo a forza di braccia dentro casa.

Avevano disteso Ichigo sul letto già da cinque minuti, Grimmjelle che gli teneva la testa assicurando costantemente che, sì, respirava ancora e Orihime che vagava per casa, cercando qualsiasi tipo di medicinale potesse aiutare a farlo riprendere e riportando a mente le sue conoscenze di pronto soccorso per assicurargli un rapido recupero.

Quando persino la ragazza dai lunghi capelli azzurri stava cominciando a dimostrare i primi, timidi segni di impazienza, Ichigo aveva aperto mezzo occhio, il lampo di un’iride castana che appariva e scompariva sotto la palpebra e l’immagine sfocata del sorriso sollevato di Orihime che riempiva tutto il suo campo visivo.

«Ma che cos…» borbottò con voce impastata, cercando di scollare la lingua dal palato e ritrovandosi ad arrotolare le parole nelle guance, senza possibilità alcuna di riuscire a spiegarsi decentemente. Il suo ultimo ricordo risaliva alla penombra di un garage troppo zeppo e troppo impolverato e al colore bianco di uno scatolone colmo di giocattoli che gli finiva dritto in testa. Una botta, tante stelle in pieno giorno e poi il vuoto assoluto.

A quella traumatica rimembranza Ichigo rispose con una mossa involontaria ma il suo debole agitarsi fu prontamente bloccato da Grimmjelle, che strinse le mani sulle sue spalle fino a costringerlo all’immobilità quasi totale. Quando finalmente si accorse di _dove_ esattamente la sua testa era poggiata, il ragazzo cessò ogni tentativo di ribellione e si irrigidì istantaneamente.

«Grimm, ma perch…».

«Sta’ buono e zitto! Un’altra di quelle botte e ci rimetti per sempre quella testa di cazzo che hai!».

«Grimmjelle-chan!» la voce sottile e scandalizzata di Orihime si intromise nel loro piccolo scambio di battute, attirando l’attenzione di Ichigo su un volto bianco che li osservava con la fronte lievemente corrugata dalla preoccupazione.

«Ichigo-kun… Grimmjelle-chan voleva soltanto dire che ti sei fatto molto male, quando gli scatoloni ammucchiati in garage ti sono caduti addosso… Sarebbe meglio se tu… restassi immobile in quella posizione per un po’…».

Annuì incerta, per sottolineare con più convinzione le sue parole, ben sapendo come il compagno fosse restio a ogni tipo di premura persino quando gli capitavano le peggiori disavventure possibili. Difatti Ichigo premette i palmi contro il materasso, provando a rialzarsi e rassicurare a quel modo un po’ goffo le due ragazze.

«Ma no, sto benissimo! Era solo un colpetto, mi sto già riprendendo, guard… oh!».

Ichigo ingoiò saliva a vuoto, mentre un dolore lancinante lo fulminava dal lato sinistro della fronte – lì dove spiccava il livido – sconquassandogli ogni nervo, giù per la colonna vertebrale fino alla punta del piede. Quella botta faceva davvero più male di quanto credeva, così tanto che ondeggiò per il dolore. Non perse l’equilibrio soltanto perché le mani decise di Grimmjelle lo tennero saldamente premuto con la nuca contro il suo seno, che definire “prorompente” era un eufemismo, specialmente in quel momento.

«Ichigo-kun… per favore, non muoverti bruscamente, è per il tuo bene…» lo richiamò dolcemente Orihime e qualsiasi rimasuglio di protesta rimasto nel ragazzo si sciolse rapidamente nella sua gola come neve al sole, quando osservò la smorfia preoccupata che le incurvava le labbra piene. Sentì un panno umido e tiepido accarezzargli nuovamente la fronte e rabbrividì, un po’ per il fastidio leggero che il contatto con il tessuto gli provocava e un po’ per la dolcezza con cui la compagna lo stava sfiorando.

«V… va bene, Orihime… ma solo per qualche minuto… ti giuro che sto benissimo!» si arrese alla fine, cogliendo lo sguardo di due enormi iridi ambrate che sembrarono illuminarsi di una luce tranquilla a quella sua rassicurazione.

Grimmjelle seguì quello scambio di occhiate raddolcite con poco interesse e tanta stizza, emettendo uno sbuffo scocciato per sottolineare tutto il suo fastidio. Quando quei due cominciavano a tubare come piccioncini innamorati, le veniva letteralmente il latte alle ginocchia. Quanta melassa in una sola occhiata, maledizione. E no, non era affatto gelosa che tutte le attenzioni fossero completamente distolte dalla sua persona!

L’occhio le cadde, quasi per caso, sulla posizione ambigua in cui si trovavano tutti e tre, con Orihime per metà china su Ichigo con tutto il suo appetitoso seno abbondante che minacciava di toccargli il viso da un istante all’altro. L’imbecille neanche se ne accorgeva, della situazione a dir poco paradisiaca in cui si trovava. Era completamente circondato da _tette_ e invece di fare l’uomo e tirarsele tutte e due addosso, pensava a guadare Orihime negli occhi e assicurare a tutti che stava bene.

Ma sì che s’era capito che stava bene e poi, cosa credeva, che _lei_ fosse per caso preoccupata per la sua salute? Ma neanche per sogno!

Grimmjelle scacciò quei pensieri scomodi con un ringhio infastidito, tornando a concentrarsi sulla camicetta della ragazza e su come avrebbe potuto essere sbottonata con più generosità, perché non c’era certo tutto quel bisogno di stare a coprirsi, se erano in casa soltanto loro tre, no?

Orihime sollevò la testa, rivolgendole uno sguardo interrogativo quando si rese conto del modo esageratamente sfacciato in cui la compagna la stava osservando già da un bel pezzo. Gli occhi azzurri di Grimmjelle mettevano sempre una certa soggezione, perché erano di un colore intenso e deciso – proprio come lei – e così definitivo da sembrare profondo come il mare. A guardarli troppo a lungo si rischiava di annegarci dentro, letteralmente, e Orihime un po’ si sentiva annaspare, quando si posavano su di lei con tanto interesse.

Non avrebbe dovuto, un po’ se ne vergognava, perché le tristi iridi castane di Ichigo avrebbero dovuto essere il suo unico orizzonte, eppure… Eppure se si erano ritrovati coinvolti in quella sgangheratissima relazione a tre, in fondo la colpa era stata soprattutto di lei, Orihime Inoue.

Oh sì, erano state proprio le prime, decise occhiate di Grimmjelle a renderla così incerta e malleabile di fronte alle tentazioni, nonostante si fosse ormai rassegnata al fatto che i suoi sentimenti per Ichigo Kurosaki sarebbero stati destinati a rimanere a senso unico. La ragazza dai lunghi capelli azzurri era _arrivata per prima_ , se lo era conquistato con il coraggio e l’aggressività di una pantera nera affamata e mai del tutto sazia.

Appunto.

Che Ichigo _non le fosse bastato_ le era stato chiaro, quando Grimmjelle aveva quasi preteso che anche lei entrasse a far parte di quel legame a dir poco scalcinato. Scoprire attrazione per una donna – lei, che per tanto tempo aveva amato uno e un solo uomo senza concedersi neanche la possibilità di guardarsi attorno – era già stato traumatico ma ancor di più l’aveva scossa la consapevolezza che non era solo la ragazza a volerla con loro.

Ichigo Kurosaki pareva molto più diviso a metà di quanto non apparisse a una prima occhiata superficiale. Grimmjelle glielo aveva ripetuto innumerevoli volte.

« _Lui non ha mai scelto fra noi due. Si è lasciato scegliere!_ ».

Orihime, in maniera forse più indulgente ma non del tutto inesatta, riteneva soltanto che il ragazzo avesse un cuore abbastanza grande per contenere ben più dell’amore sufficiente a una sola persona. E poi non poteva lamentarsi, era stato tutto sempre così _onesto_ : nessun fraintendimento, nessun sotterfugio, la loro relazione si era presentata fin dall’inizio come una scombinatissima partita a tre, da cui non poteva sottrarsi nessun giocatore, pena la fine di ogni incontro per tutti.

Inoue avrebbe dovuto rifiutarsi – lo sapeva che non era giusto, lo sapeva che non stava bene – ma gli sguardi di Grimmjelle non ammettevano risposte negative e il cuore di Ichigo, il suo amato Ichigo, si era rivelato così dannatamente vicino che si era scoperta troppo egoista per rinunciare a quel minuscolo angolino di serenità.

Questo non le impediva di sussultare – in preda all’ansia, al senso di colpa e a tutta una serie di sentimenti contrastanti e non sempre sgradevoli – ogni volta che Grimmjelle la osservava a quel modo: non come l’usurpatrice del suo ruolo di unica donna nel cuore di Kurosaki ma come una… _preda_.

E come una predatrice affamata si comportò, leccandosi all’improvviso le labbra con fare famelico e rivolgendole un ghigno che di enigmatico aveva ben poco.

«Orihime… secondo me c’è un modo migliore per tenerlo inchiodato al letto!».

«Che cosa intend… oh!».

Neanche ebbe il tempo di finire la frase che si ritrovò afferrata per un polso – quello della mano che ancora stringeva il panno umido – e spinta violentemente nella direzione della ragazza. La prima cosa che sentì non fu il viso di Ichigo praticamente spiaccicato contro il suo seno ma le labbra ruvide e impazienti di Grimmjelle che si premevano contro le sue, le spalancavano la bocca e lasciavano che la sua lingua ci frugasse dentro. Arrossire e lanciare un gemito soffocato fu quasi un obbligo per un’imbarazzatissima Orihime, che davvero non si aspettava un simile rivolgimento della situazione. La mano curata e dalle unghie affilate, che le stringeva la nuca, le impediva ogni possibilità di staccarsi e stava quasi per abbandonarsi del tutto alla piacevolissima sensazione di Grimmjelle che la divorava letteralmente un piccolo morso dopo l’altro, quando avvertì le mani di Ichigo premersi quasi con urgenza sui suoi seni e il suo viso strusciarci contro, prima che ne emergesse senza fiato.

Il ragazzo era nella tipica situazione per cui molti uomini avrebbero pagato cifre fenomenali – pronti a impegnarsi anche un rene – e che certo lui non disprezzava, non foss’altro che per la seconda volta in un giorno _qualcosa_ gli finiva in faccia, anche se quel qualcosa lì era tutt’altro che spiacevole da ritrovarsi a tre centimetri dal naso. Annaspò appena, prima di rendersi conto di essere letteralmente seppellito fra due paia di seni morbidi e caldi che lo circondavano e gli impedivano ogni genere di movimento. Dopo la consapevolezza arrivò l’imbarazzo e insieme a quello un’ondata di eccitazione decisamente fuori luogo, a suo dire, mentre un rossore diffuso appiccava un incendio in piena regola sulle sue guance, in perfetto _pendant_ con la zazzera di capelli arancioni che gli ricadeva sulla fronte.

«Ragazz…».

Quel poco fiato che aveva recuperato gli morì in gola, sostituito da un calore tanto soffocante da stringergliela in un nodo impossibile da sciogliere, mentre osservava da una _postazione privilegiata_ il bacio lungo e vorace che le due ragazze si stavano scambiando. Chiuse le palpebre, cercando di non abbandonarsi all’euforia, ma l’adrenalina era già lì a strizzargli il cuore in una morsa feroce e fargli schizzare la pressione a mille. Era troppo fortunato per meritarsi l’attenzione di due persone simili, se lo ripeteva continuamente. A dirla tutta, riteneva di non meritarsele e basta, irresoluto come era sempre stato nei loro confronti. Non ci trovava nulla di nobile nel modo in cui le teneva costantemente in sospeso, impossibilitato a scegliere perché terrorizzato alla sola idea di lasciar fuori una sola delle due. E poi… chi sarebbe stato accanto a quella che aveva abbandonato? Come avrebbe potuto godersi la relazione con l’una, dopo aver calpestato impunemente il cuore dell’altra?

Orihime era così sola e così delicata e Grimmjelle troppo ostinata per dimostrare di avere un cuore – così tanto che spesso e volentieri persino lui faceva fatica a comprendere la sofferenza che si nascondeva dietro i suoi atteggiamenti aspri – e poi… erano entrambe belle, ognuna in una maniera completamente opposta e che col loro aspetto fisico non c’entrava del tutto.

Tanto Grimmjelle sapeva scuoterlo forte, costringendolo a rimettersi in piedi, tanto Orihime lo avvolgeva in una dolcezza senza fine, in cui anche il dolore più profondo e divorante pareva potersi lenire un po’ alla volta. E lui… beh, era solo uno schifoso approfittatore che si appoggiava ad entrambe, ecco cos’era!

Peccato che ogni remora e ogni scrupolo svanissero in una nuvola di fumo nero e vischioso, quando si ritrovava impicciato in situazioni simili. Erano lì, strette contro di lui, e si stavano baciando e… maledizione, erano così maledettamente morbide che avrebbe soltanto voluto spogliarle e seguitare a toccarle finché non si fosse sentito sufficientemente sazio e soddisfatto. Si limitò a sfiorarle soltanto – due dita sulla coscia di Grimmjelle, il palmo poggiato appena sulla schiena di Orihime – e si sentì intrappolato in un sussulto, che scosse entrambe e lo intrappolò ancor più decisamente fra i loro seni.

«Allora… non volevi alzarti e andare a fare un po’ di sollevamento pesi, buffone?!» ringhiò Grimmjelle con voce alterata, staccandosi a malincuore dalla bocca della compagna e rivolgendogli un’occhiataccia affilata dall’alto del suo collo.

«Volevo soltanto non… pesarvi addosso, Grimm!» ribatté stizzito, ritrovando quel minimo di baldanza per fronteggiare i suoi rimproveri senza troppo distrarsi su ciò che lo circondava.

«Tanto tu stai sempre fra le palle, non ti preoccupare!».

«Grimmjelle-chan…!» balbettò Orihime quasi sconfitta, rivolgendole un’occhiata rassegnata perché proprio non le piaceva richiamare gli altri – men che meno le due persone a cui era più legata.

«Ahem… io mi… mi sposto subito, Ichigo-kun!» sospirò imbarazzata, accorgendosi all’improvviso di quanto fosse premuta contro il ragazzo, di come rischiasse di soffocarlo e… accidenti, era tutto così vergognoso che avrebbe voluto avvampare e bruciare in un lampo, sparendo dalla loro vista.

«Ah! Non… non ti preoccupare… Orihime… fai con calma…».

«Non così in fretta! Ci stavamo facendo una bella compagnia!».

La voce roca e graffiante di Grimmjelle interruppe il loro dialogo impacciato e due dita olivastre agganciarono lo scollo della camicetta gialla di Orihime, tirandola prepotentemente verso il basso e facendo cozzare nuovamente il volto di Ichigo contro il suo seno.

«Ma Ichigo-kun sta…».

«… morendo dalla voglia di metterci le mani addosso e se gli ti siedi sopra, te ne accorgi subito!».

La ragazza dalla chioma castana arrossì violentemente di fronte a un’insinuazione che neanche capiva del tutto. Conoscendo Grimmjelle, però, c’era sicuramente ben più di un doppio senso nelle sue parole e poi… i suoi gesti lasciavano intendere benissimo dove stesse cercando di andare impazientemente a parare.

«Ma, io…».

«Grimm, smettila, non… non costringerla! Se non ha voglia di… insomma, ma non stavamo facendo altro…?!».

Ichigo le strinse un ginocchio fra le dita, provando disperatamente a spostare il discorso su argomenti che fossero sufficientemente neutri e inoffensivi. Lo infastidiva quando la ragazza usava tutto il magnetismo di cui disponeva per convincere Orihime, gli sembrava quasi che la plagiasse, convincendola a fare qualcosa di cui non era affatto sicura. Non era vero che fosse così impassibile e tranquillo come si ostinava a sottolineare ma percepiva perfettamente l’inquietudine che innervava persino il respiro proveniente dal corpo tanto invitante sospeso a pochissimi centimetri sopra di lui.

«Non dire stronzate, Ichigo! Lei ha tanta voglia quanta ne abbiamo noi e, se alzi la testa e la guardi in faccia, vedrai quanto ho ragione!».

Il tono arrogante di Grimmjelle era uno dei motivi per cui Ichigo si sarebbe volentieri sottratto anche al più accorto dei suoi consigli ma non poté esimersi comunque dal seguire il suggerimento. Non era un buon osservatore dei sentimenti altrui ma il messaggio che gli comunicavano quelle due grandi e smarrite iridi ambrate era molto meno confuso di quanto non si ostinasse a credere. Orihime temeva così spesso di essere _di troppo_ , che Ichigo quasi dimenticava che bastava una sua minima esitazione per scoraggiarla e convincerla che quella percezione sgradevole corrispondeva alla realtà.

Era sempre Grimmjelle a scuoterlo, in quei casi, anche se non certo col nobile intento di _aiutarli_. Non era esattamente il tipo di persona che agiva in maniera disinteressata: la permanenza di Inoue al loro fianco era anche un suo desiderio, dopotutto. Non avrebbe mai ammesso – né apertamente né con se stessa – che li amava o che le piacevano ma aveva quantomeno il buon gusto di riconoscere che l’attrazione che provava per entrambi era sempre stata troppo forte per essere ignorata.

Fra i tre la più sconvolta da tutta quella situazione attorcigliata avrebbe dovuto essere proprio lei: Orihime era stata forse l’unica vera amica che avesse mai avuto e Ichigo… Ichigo era il solo uomo che avrebbe voluto sbranare con ferocia inusitata fin dal primo istante in cui se l’era trovato davanti.

Grimmjelle neanche stava a interrogarsi sul perché di sentimenti così lontani o contrastanti con il desiderio sessuale, che l’aveva spinta addirittura a invischiarsi in un complicato triangolo amoroso da cui né la gelosia né i dubbi erano mai del tutto esclusi, per quanto aperto e complice potesse essere il loro rapporto. Sapeva soltanto che l’intensità di ciò che aveva sempre provato per entrambi l’aveva consumata fino a trasformarsi in un’emozione bruciante, che chiedeva disperatamente e costantemente di essere soddisfatta.

Arrivare a Ichigo era stata la parte più facile: lui era un uomo e lei era una donna, non c’era nulla di più scontato e, soprattutto, non era affatto indifferente alle sue avances. Non sapeva mentire, però, al punto che le aveva rivelato – nella maniera più stupida e sincera possibile – come non potesse stare con lei perché « _sì, ok… mi piaci ma… non sei l’unica che mi piace… così tanto…_ ».

Era un discorso che dava alla testa, Grimmjelle detestava non poter occupare al centouno per cento la mente e i pensieri della sua corrente ossessione, ma era altrettanto vero che Ichigo non aveva capito una benemerita mazza, per essere totalmente schietti. L’aveva messa lì come un semplice fatto di “affetto fraterno”. Sì, certo, lui sentiva un profondo attaccamento per Orihime ma solo perché la vedeva come una delle sue amiche più care.

Lei non ci aveva creduto per un solo secondo. Non era da Grimmjelle Jaegerjaquez pensare che potessero esistere sentimenti puri e altruistici a quel mondo, miti assurdi come l’amore platonico e tutte quelle menate lì. Che fosse malpensante oppure no, su Ichigo Kurosaki ci aveva azzeccato, perché in quegli occhi castani perennemente fissi sulla figura di Inoue tutto c’era fuorché l’ingenuità di un attaccamento profondo ma casto. Aveva molto odiato l’amica in quel frangente – tanto più che sapeva benissimo quanto fosse innamorata del ragazzo – e aveva provato un piacere quasi sadico all’idea di strapparglielo via e tenerselo tutto per sé ma non aveva funzionato. Lo sguardo triste e rassegnato di Orihime era stata una delle visioni più orribili di tutta la sua vita, non c’era soddisfazione alcuna a farle i dispetti. E non era leale per tutto ciò che lei aveva sempre rappresentato nel bilancio di un’esistenza spesso assai scalcagnata.

Ma allora cosa diamine provava per entrambi? Non si era mai data una risposta definitiva. L’impulso di mandare tutto all’aria e piantarli entrambi in asso – magari finalmente liberi di trovarsi fra di loro oppure no, condannati a guardarsi da lontano per sempre – era stato forte. A Grimmjelle piaceva distruggere e distruggersi, era uno sfogo potente e debilitante, che la lasciava svuotata ma paurosamente leggera.

La soluzione, però, si era presentata molto più a portata di mano di quanto non avesse creduto. In fondo bastava soltanto _prenderseli entrambi_ ed evitare alla radice di ficcarsi in decisioni e scelte che non avrebbero fatto bene a nessuno. Lei _li voleva entrambi_ e gliene fregava poco di tutte le possibili e inconcepibili implicazioni morali che la faccenda poteva comportare. Ancor meno le interessava accertarsi che l’avessero seguita di loro spontanea iniziativa o perché trascinati dai suoi gesti e dalle sue parole: erano tutti maggiorenni e vaccinati, lì in mezzo, Ichigo e Orihime avevano bisogno di quel legame assurdo quanto ne aveva bisogno lei o non sarebbero rimasti così a lungo assieme.

C’erano stati gli sconvolgimenti e le resistenze – Ichigo non tollerava la semplice idea di un triangolo amoroso e Orihime neanche riusciva ad accettare di poter amare qualcuno di diverso dal suo Kurosaki-kun – e ce n’erano ancora tanti ma Grimmjelle continuava ad andare avanti con la grazia di un carro armato, ben conscia di come quel rapporto funzionasse a salti e singhiozzi, esattamente come un orologio dagli ingranaggi non oliati.

Anche in quel momento tutta l’incertezza e le ritrosie si riversavano nello scambio di sguardi intimiditi che stava avvenendo fra Ichigo e Orihime, nell’esitare estenuante che manteneva i loro corpi sull’orlo di una tensione costante, mai troppo vicini per toccarsi e mai troppo lontani per porre fine a quel contatto etereo e tutto virtuale. Grimmjelle avrebbe voluto metterci lo zampino e dare una seria scossa a quello sdilinquimento insopportabile ma, per una volta, ci pensò Ichigo a risolvere la situazione, sollevando una mano e stringendo appena la spalla della ragazza.

«Non darle retta… Orihime… non devi sentirti costretta a niente…».

«M… ma io lo capisco… lo so quanto… posso esserti d’intralcio…».

«No!».

La voce del ragazzo rimbombò più perentoria del previsto, tanto che si affrettò a correggersi, provando a non urlare nonostante la voglia di rassicurare il prima possibile la compagna.

«No, Orihime… tu non sei assolutamente d’intralcio, soltanto che… non volevo ti sentissi pressata dalle… beh… insistenze di Grimmjelle!».

«Bah, insistenze! Soltanto perché ho detto quello che pensavamo tutti!» brontolò la ragazza dai capelli azzurri, assestandogli un sonoro pizzico sul fianco, che Ichigo decise di ignorare per il bene di quella conversazione.

«Non mi sento pressata!» esclamò Orihime, agitando le mani davanti al viso, i fini capelli castani che svolazzavano davanti al viso, appiccicandosi alla fronte e alle guance e impicciandole la bocca.

«P… però non volevo… darti fastidio…».

«Tu non mi dai mai fastidio, Orihime» replicò Ichigo con voce molto più tranquilla, estremamente sicuro di quell’ultima affermazione. Spostò la mano lungo il collo, facendola risalire fino alla sua guancia e scostandole piano una ciocca di capelli che le tagliava il viso in due. La ragazza arrossì appena a quel tocco gentile, sfiorandogli di rimando le nocche in punta di dita e quasi abbandonandosi al modo in cui la accarezzò lentamente, sfregando il palmo contro la sua guancia.

« _E ci voleva tanto per dirglielo!_ » pensò scocciata Grimmjelle ma non lo disse, non per riguardo a loro due ma perché sapeva quanto fragili fossero quei momenti. Bisognava mantenere un certo auto-controllo per evitare di afferrarli per la nuca e costringerli a cozzare violentemente faccia contro faccia ma, fortunatamente, ci pensarono entrambi a risolvere la situazione senza che dovesse ricorrere alle maniere forti.

Ichigo si sporse appena e Orihime si affrettò ad andargli incontro, impedendogli di sollevare la testa e sfiorandogli una guancia con la punta del naso. Rimasero per qualche secondo immobili, a guardarsi in modo così ravvicinato da arrossire oltre l’umanamente possibile, a respirarsi addosso affannosamente, mentre provavano a mettere in fila un pezzetto di lucidità dopo l’altro e riscuotersi, ma non ci riuscirono. Le labbra di Ichigo furono sulle sue senza che la ragazza neanche se ne rendesse conto, trascinandola in un bacio a fior di pelle in cui bastava appena il tocco timido della punta delle loro lingue per mandare scariche feroci d’elettricità nel corpo di entrambi. Ci volle ben più di un bacio rubato con timore, prima che si rendessero conto dello sguardo azzurro e interessato di Grimmjelle fisso su di loro.

«Bella roba, oh! Uno si sbatte per darvi una svegliata e poi ci date dentro senza di me!».

La frase era stata pronunciata con tutta l’annoiata noncuranza del caso ma Orihime colse quasi subito il lampo di frustrazione nelle iridi azzurre della ragazza e si affrettò a trovare le parole adatte per la successiva risposta, ben sapendo quanto potesse essere permalosa e incline all’offesa quando veniva ignorata per più di cinque secondi consecutivi.

«Non ci stavamo _dando dentro_ , era solo un bacio, smettila di essere sgarbata!».

Ichigo fu più rapido di lei e la smorfia sul volto di Grimmjelle si inasprì rapidamente, mentre gli conficcava le unghie nelle spalle e quasi gli sputava contro le parole successive.

«Sgarbata? Sei tu che sei un rimbambito incompetente!».

Orihime Inoue inspirò profondamente, cercando invano di riportare la situazione a un grado di relativa tranquillità, e i balbettii isterici e incazzati del ragazzo furono il giusto spiraglio che attendeva per insinuarsi piano in quella concitatissima conversazione e provare a dire la sua su tutta la questione.

«Non volevamo lasciarti fuori… Grimmjelle-chan» pigolò in un sussurro quasi inudibile.

Quasi perché sia la ragazza che Ichigo lo intesero perfettamente e si zittirono seduta stante, voltando la testa e rivolgendo due sguardi incuriositi in direzione di Orihime, che arrossì nuovamente, senza pentirsi di quell’ultima rassicurazione. Conosceva l’amica da così tanto tempo che indovinava agevolmente il reale significato nascosto dietro certe sue recriminazioni. Grimmjelle si faceva molti meno problemi di lei o di Kurosaki ma aveva anche lei i suoi dubbi.

Immaginava come potesse sentirsi esclusa dalle loro effusioni all’improvviso così private e personali. Era un timore che provava anche lei, costantemente, ma certo mai più forte del terrore di essere davvero di peso per entrambi.

«Bah, io non ho detto questo!» cercò di minimizzare Grimmjelle, facendo schioccare rumorosamente la lingua contro il palato e meritandosi un’occhiata scettica e interessata da parte del ragazzo.

Le parole gentili di Orihime, ancora una volta, gli avevano acceso una lampadina in testa: avrebbe dovuto capirlo, no, che la compagna stava soltanto chiedendo di non essere lasciata fuori?

«Perché non impari a essere più chiara…?» borbottò sconfitto, sollevando del tutto la testa e fissandola con stizzita ostinazione.

«Ichigo, ma che cazzo vu…».

Grimmjelle decise di zittirsi, quando la mano di Ichigo strisciò sulla sua nuca, afferrandola a spingendole il capo verso il basso fino a farla sbattere labbra contro le sue labbra. Quello  che seguì fu un bacio impermalito e piuttosto doloroso, perché la ragazza volle prendersi la sua bella rivincita mordendo e succhiando avidamente ogni porzione di pelle le capitasse sotto il profilo affilato dei denti, trasformando in un vero e proprio scontro quello sfioramento di bocche assurdamente sottosopra. Ichigo si arrese all’assalto con un pizzico di riottosità in meno del solito, sentendo di meritarsi quel trattamento visto il modo inopportuno in cui l’aveva fraintesa pochi istanti prima. Alla fine Grimmjelle sembrò ammansirsi quel tanto da staccarsi da lui e lasciarlo col muso arrossato e indolenzito a riprendere pesantemente fiato.

La sua successiva mossa, però, glielo tolse di nuovo, dato che due unghie laccate d’arancione si diressero decise verso la camicetta di Orihime e slacciarono due bottoni con tutta la noncuranza possibile. La curva tonda dei seni pieni e sodi della ragazza si palesò all’improvviso davanti ai loro occhi, mentre Grimmjelle afferrava il mento del ragazzo con la mano libera e gli abbassava il capo, costringendolo a rimirare con attenzione lo spettacolo che gli si presentava davanti agli occhi.

«Opporc… Grimm!».

Ichigo si soffocò con la sua stessa saliva, cominciando a tossire bruscamente mentre provava a recuperare un minimo di sangue freddo. Completamente inutile, visto quanto il busto di Orihime incombesse sul suo viso e come fosse semplicemente _adorabile_ con quelle labbra schiuse e il volto arrossato mentre provava invano a coprirsi. Invano perché le mani di Grimmjelle le afferravano dispettosamente i polsi, impedendole qualsiasi movimento a lei sgradito.

«Grimmjelle… per favore!» pigolò Orihime, provando ad opporre ben poca resistenza a quel gioco dispettoso. Sapeva già come sarebbe andata a finire ed era un finale che desiderava anche lei. Ciò non le impediva di sentirsi costantemente bloccata da una timidezza che neanche dopo diciotto mesi di quell’andazzo accennava a sparire o, per lo meno, a dissiparsi un po’.

«Su, Orihime, non è _carino_ lasciare che Ichigo ci sbirci le tette e non si diverta neanche un po’!» ghignò Grimmjelle, che in quel frastuono di balbettii scandalizzati si trovava perfettamente a suo agio. Erano così insopportabilmente ingenui, tutti e due, che li avrebbe volentieri presi a morsi per il resto del pomeriggio.

«Grimm, non insist…».

«Ichigo… vuoi dirmi che davvero _non la vuoi_?!».

Un sibilo caldo e insistente gli raggiunse l’orecchio insieme alle labbra schiuse di Grimmjelle e una sensazione di piacevole disagio si propagò lungo la colonna vertebrale, mentre la ragazza constatava con soddisfazione che aveva appena ottenuto la sua piena attenzione.

«Guardala bene e poi dimmi se hai il coraggio di allontanarla».

La parte del diavolo tentatore era decisamente azzeccata su Grimmjelle ma Ichigo decise comunque di resistere eroicamente e obbiettò con tutta la ferocia convinta che gli era rimasta sulla punta della lingua.

«Certo che no ma… se lei non vuole me…».

«Non… non è vero che non ti… voglio… Ichigo-kun…».

Il sospiro sottilissimo e spezzato di Orihime avrebbe potuto essere ignorato. Ichigo avrebbe potuto ignorarlo e chiudere lì tutta la discussione e lasciare che Grimmjelle si mettesse il cuore in pace ma non ci riuscì. La compagna aveva ragione, Orihime… non poteva lasciarla andare così. Era così dolce e appetibile e _vicina_ che sprecare quell’occasione sarebbe stato un peccato, nel vero senso della parola.

«Orihime…» deglutì a fatica il ragazzo, sfiorandole una solitaria ciocca di capelli castani proprio all’altezza del seno. La sua pelle chiara era così pallida da confondersi quasi col tessuto della camicetta e lui si ritrovò ad accarezzarne piano una porzione scoperta, provocandole un sussulto, che la ragazza si affrettò a reprimere mordendosi un labbro.

«Ichigo-kun…».

Orihime si sporse pianissimo su di lui, lasciando però che questa volta il suo viso affondasse piano nel solco deciso che le divideva i seni, mentre la sua bocca e i suoi sguardi si concentravano tutti sul volto di Grimmjelle, perché neanche lei fosse lasciata sola. I baci si susseguirono affamati e frettolosi, mentre le mani di Ichigo vagavano sul suo petto, stringevano piano la carne morbida e liscia e le sue guance ruvide strusciavano contro la pelle, facendole così tanto solletico che quasi le scappava da ridere. Quasi perché non aveva fiato sufficiente per emettere una sola sillaba, Grimmjelle sembrava rubarglielo tutto, con la bocca ostinatamente premuta sulla sua e quella lingua che s’infilava svelta e le strappava via il pudore una lappata dopo l’altra.

Inarcò piano la schiena, Orihime, lasciando che le dita di Ichigo s’inerpicassero lungo la sua schiena – dopo che ormai la camicetta era stata completamente slacciata una mossa impacciata dopo l’altra – e le raggiungessero il gancio del reggiseno, cominciando a litigarci con una certa impazienza. Fu giocoforza scivolare a cavalcioni sul suo ventre, evitando così di sbilanciarsi e franare addosso a entrambi, e la sensazione di sentirlo all’improvviso già così teso contro le sue cosce la fece singhiozzare sulle labbra dell’amica, incurvate in un ghigno famelico che non prometteva nulla di buono.

Il profilo netto dei denti di Grimmjelle scivolò inesorabilmente lungo la sua mandibola, fino a raggiungerle il collo e chiudersi in un morso leggero che lasciò più segni che dolore. Quando la sua lingua prese a lambirla piano, le dita di Orihime sembravano aver preso vita propria, disincastrandosi dalle ciocche di ispidi capelli arancioni del compagno per affondare, con tutta la discrezione possibile, nei seni pieni della ragazza.

Cominciò a muovere e strusciare i polpastrelli, seguendo il ritmo sconnesso e intermittente che arrivava dal basso, lì dove si sfregava appena contro la stoffa tesa e ruvida dei jeans, in una frizione che si faceva sempre più umida e dolorosa a ogni istante che passava. Avrebbe dovuto vergognarsene ma buona parte del suo pudore era stata letteralmente leccata via dalla lingua di Ichigo, che strisciava disegnando spirali sottili sulla sua pelle, prima di ricalcare il contorno di un’aureola e stringerle un capezzolo fra i denti.

Una mano nodosa e impaziente premeva forte sul suo seno scoperto, palpandolo con una dedizione stranamente protettiva, mentre Ichigo rivolgeva un pezzo della sua attenzione anche alla compagna alle sue spalle, di cui già percepiva il respiro impaziente che le gonfiava il petto, facendolo sprofondare ancora di più in quelle due appendici di carne morbida e calda che lo circondavano. Le afferrò una coscia, tirandosela contro il fianco e cominciando a strusciare il palmo con forza. Quella manipolazione improvvisa ebbe l’effetto di fomentare, se possibile, ancor di più Grimmjelle, che si staccò dal collo di Orihime per sollevare di prepotenza il capo del ragazzo e costringerlo in un bacio tanto brusco e invadente da rendere la sua presa più decisa e insistente.

In quello sfregamento continuo e confuso di corpi contro corpi – e Ichigo ormai neanche più capiva a chi appartenesse tutto quel calore che gli gravava contro la schiena, il petto, le spalle e il ventre – una mano di Orihime si azzardò ad abbassare con estrema cautela l’orlo del top di Grimmjelle, scoprendo un seno orgogliosamente nudo che attirò i sussulti e l’attenzione di tutti per ben più di qualche secondo.

«Su, non essere timida… Orihime…» sogghignò la ragazza dai capelli azzurri, premendosi la piccola mano bianca ed esitante contro la pelle e mantenendo la presa finché non la sentì muoversi di sua iniziativa, stuzzicandole piano un capezzolo fra i polpastrelli prima di abbandonarsi a un massaggio leggero, da brividi sotto pelle e sospiri insoddisfatti. In tutto quel coacervo di carezze prima sottili e poi energiche, di baci a fior di labbra e respiri affannosi, Ichigo a tutta prima neanche comprese come la mano di Grimmjelle gli avesse tirato imperiosamente la maglietta per scoprirgli la pancia e sfiorare piano il rilievo dei suoi muscoli tesi, fino a raggiungere la patta e abbassare la cerniera con un gesto tanto fluido e apparentemente calcolato da aumentare in maniera esponenziale la sua impazienza.

Orihime si scostò un po’, forse nel tentativo di lasciar spazio alle sue manovre, ma le dita di Grimmjelle scivolarono insieme a lei, intrufolandosi sotto il jersey color muschio della lunga gonna ormai arrotolata attorno ai fianchi, e le strapparono un pigolio imbarazzato quando premettero con decisione contro il tessuto umido delle sue mutandine.

Ichigo non vide ma percepì con nettezza esasperante quelle mosse convulse a pochi centimetri di distanza da lui: il polso e le dita della ragazza lo sfioravano con una frequenza che lasciava supporre ben poca casualità ma la stretta fortissima, che afferrò la sua erezione ormai tesa insieme ai boxer che ancora la coprivano, fu talmente improvvisa da strappargli un gemito dolorante, che si ripercosse tutto contro la pelle bianca e sudata di Orihime.

«Grimm…».

«Non parlare, Ichigo… rovini l’atmosfera!».

Quelle parole furono più efficaci di qualsiasi altra esortazione. L’ansia che arrochiva la voce della ragazza fu sufficiente a Ichigo per ricordarsi di una mano ancora colpevolmente ferma sulla sua coscia. Raggiungere le sue mutandine fu alquanto complicato – girato com’era e con il suo corpo completamente appiccicato al suo, non era tanto agevole muoversi – ma una volta che le ebbe somministrato le prime, lievi carezze, il ringhio d’approvazione della compagna fu sufficiente a capire che non aveva sbagliato obiettivo.

Intanto entrambe le mani di Grimmjelle si insinuavano fra lui e Orihime, li toccavano, sollecitavano, premevano e frugavano fra la biancheria senza alcun riguardo, scoprendoli e spingendoli ad adattarsi al ritmo quasi assassino dei polpastrelli sulla loro pelle. Quella donna non lasciava semplicemente scampo, bisognava seguirla e affrettare anche i propri movimenti per non restare colpevolmente indietro. Non c’era neanche tempo di liberarsi dei vestiti, in quell’atmosfera satura di rumori umidi e languidi, c’erano solo elastici frettolosamente scavalcati e dita che s’infilavano a fondo, facendo sfrigolare nervi e scatenando reazioni prepotenti.

Orihime le aveva ormai completamente abbassato il top e Grimmjelle si ritrovò letteralmente assaltata dalle sue mani gentili, che seguivano il ritmo delle spinte delle sue dita fra le cosce, e dalla bocca di Ichigo, che prese a mordere e leccare ogni centimetro del suo seno riuscisse a raggiungere. Eppure non bastava neanche quello, non bastava tutta la loro attenzione concentrata su di lei, non bastavano quelle mani che si muovevano impacciate e rapide, non bastavano i loro sospiri roventi. Si poteva andare ancora più a fondo, in tutta quell’assurda faccenda.

«Orihime…» singhiozzò la ragazza dai capelli azzurri, ingoiando un lamento che tradiva tutta la sua esaltazione per una carezza fin troppo azzardata del pollice di Ichigo.

«… Ichigo… smettetela di strusciarvi come… due bambini e… diamoci da fare…».

Neanche tutta l’ingenuità di questo mondo poté impedire di far comprendere, quasi istantaneamente, a tutti e due dove quella semplice frase affannata volesse andare a parare. Fu inutile l’arrossire confuso di Orihime e il balbettare scandalizzato di Ichigo, Grimmjelle aveva sempre il _pessimo dono_ di esprimere a voce stesa tutta quella serie di pensieri che altrimenti sarebbero rimasti nascosti ben in profondità nella loro testa.

Ci fu un solo, lungo e imbarazzato sguardo fra i due ragazzi, prima che Orihime si puntellasse sulle ginocchia, allontanandosi a malincuore dal compagno ma solo per il tempo sufficiente a sbarazzarsi degli indumenti che ancora li impicciavano.

«È proprio _appetitosa_ , non trovi?» sussurrò Grimmjelle, tornando a stringersi contro la sua schiena e costringendo Ichigo a premersi nuovamente contro il suo seno e la sua pancia.

«Grimm… non… datti una calmata…» esalò il ragazzo, più rivolto a se stesso che alla compagna. Erano ormai completamente nudi l’uno contro l’altra, sentiva con esasperata esattezza ogni rilievo e ogni curva del suo corpo premere forte sulla pelle. La mano che si chiuse nuovamente su di lui fu la ciliegina su una torta ormai già cotta e perfettamente guarnita ed ebbe il raro effetto di renderlo particolarmente sensibile alla vista già di per sé destabilizzante di Orihime.

«Lo so che non vedi l’ora… di venirle dentro…» sogghignò in un sussurro perfettamente udibile, senza preoccuparsi della reazione sempre più imbarazzata dell’amica, che litigava già da qualche secondo con dei vestiti che parevano appiccicati con la colla.

«Grimm…» provò ancora a protestare Ichigo ma fu costretto a rinchiudere ogni ulteriore lamento nel fondo della gola. La ragazza aveva preso a masturbarlo con un’insistenza da cui non poteva sottrarsi e il suo sguardo tornava tutto a concentrarsi sul corpo sempre più nudo e disponibile di Orihime, sui suoi occhi ambrati velati della medesima attesa. Era teso, teso da far male, e più le dita di Grimmjelle premevano sulla sua erezione pulsante, più la ragazza si avvicinava – ora libera da ogni impiccio – più il suo desiderio aumentava. Si sentiva terribilmente sporco e sbagliato ma quei due corpi così caldi e accoglienti scatenavano in lui tante e tali fantasie, una più spinta dell’altra, che non sarebbe bastata una vita intera per sfogarle tutte.

Orihime si chinò su di lui, con quella pudicizia che soltanto lei sapeva conservare persino nel pieno dell’amplesso più travolgente, sfiorandogli una guancia con la punta del naso e sospirando pesantemente, mentre provava a raccogliere abbastanza coraggio per procedere alla mossa successiva. Lo voleva, lo desiderava dentro di sé come poche altre cose al mondo ma si vergognava sempre terribilmente: delle sensazioni che provava, di non poter essere abbastanza per lui, dello sguardo fisso e penetrante di Grimmjelle e di quel suo paio di iridi azzurre che _non bisognava lasciare fuori_.

Si sporse verso la ragazza, seguendo quel pensiero, e le dedicò uno dei suoi baci più profondi e lenti, mentre si calava esitante sulle anche di Ichigo, preferendo non essere completamente cosciente del gesto che stava compiendo. Le dita lunghe ed esitanti che affondarono piano nella carne morbida dei fianchi, accompagnandola nella sua discesa, furono quasi una salvezza, che le rimise in corpo abbastanza forza d’animo per scivolare completamente verso il ragazzo e accoglierlo in un unico, fluido affondo che li devastò entrambi in un brivido fortissimo. Orihime si ritrovò senza fiato a puntellarsi contro il materasso, mentre si adattava a quell’intrusione piacevolissima che le infiammava il ventre e la pancia, in una fiammata da bruciarle la gola e lasciarla senza voce.

Le mani di Grimmjelle li carezzavano entrambi mentre li osservava in una sola, occhiata famelica, decisa a non farsi sfuggire un solo movimento di quei due corpi che tanto bramava. Il senso di possesso che provava per Ichigo e Orihime era qualcosa di distruttivo, che non poteva e non voleva spiegare a parole, riusciva a esprimerlo soltanto in quegli istanti di lucida follia, quando tutto ciò che importava era raggiungere il piacere, insieme e nella maniera più soddisfacente possibile.

Orihime si mosse piano, strusciandosi contro l’inguine del ragazzo in cerca di un incoraggiamento a continuare, e il modo in cui Ichigo – ormai così estenuato da dimenticare persino cos’era la pazienza – le andò incontro, assestandole una spinta secca e decisa, fu un segnale sufficientemente chiaro. Grimmjelle non era stata dimenticata e lui neanche aspettò di aver recuperato un po’ di fiato e di equilibrio per riprendere da dove si era interrotto pochi istanti prima. Le sue mani scivolarono, veloci e tremanti, lungo la pelle umida e bollente delle sue cosce, accarezzandole entrambe con quel retrogusto di possesso che tanto esaltava Grimmjelle, fino a raggiungere una zona di carne ancor più umida e bollente e frugarci dentro brevemente. Ficcò i due indici con insolita determinazione, strappandole un sussulto: aveva ormai imparato che qualsiasi comportamento più esitante in sua presenza significava meritarsi come minimo qualche pizzicotto particolarmente molesto al momento sbagliato. Ciò non le impedì di strattonargli i capelli, sfogando a quel modo silenzioso e violento le ondate di piacere e dolore che le innervavano ogni muscolo.

La stordivano, quelle dieci dita che la accarezzavano e le affondavano dentro, accordandosi al senso e al ritmo delle spinte che il ragazzo stava assestando a Orihime. I baci, punteggiati sulle labbra e sul collo, fra le due ragazze si alternavano a un ansimare sempre più contorto, un concerto di voci arrochite dallo sforzo e dalla voglia. La bocca di Ichigo era libera, eppure non c’era suono abbastanza forte che rotolasse fuori dalla sua gola. Ogni sua energia era trascinata in basso, nel ventre stretto e accogliente di Orihime, che lo intrappolava completamente senza lasciargli modo né intenzione di scappare, e in quello contratto fino allo spasimo di Grimmjelle, che era un piacere manipolare sotto i polpastrelli fino a far contorcere la ragazza in miagolii sempre più alti e meno riottosi.

Sollevò la testa, lasciandosi andare agli ultimi, estenuanti affondi, desideroso di sfogare quella pressione sempre più insopportabile che si concentrava tutta lì, sulla punta del suo sesso ormai completamente seppellita nel corpo morbido di Orihime. Cercò il suo sguardo e quello di Grimmjelle e trovò due volti che si chinavano sul suo, labbra che lo sfioravano e denti che lo mordevano, e strizzò le palpebre, venendo con forza, la schiena inarcata allo spasimo e la gola chi si riapriva, lasciando sfuggire finalmente più di un sospiro.

Orihime cedette a quella tensione che le indolenziva ormai le cosce e anche i polpacci, al punto da non sentirsi più neanche le gambe, deponendogli un bacio affannato sulle labbra, mentre Grimmjelle si premeva rabbiosamente contro le sue mani, conficcandogli le unghie nelle spalle e arrendendosi in un ringhio basso ma estremamente soddisfatto.

Non ci fu tempo per il silenzio, dopo. Grimmjelle diede ad entrambi appena il tempo di tirar dentro un paio di respiri, per poi circondare le spalle di Ichigo in un abbraccio possessivo e sibilare a voce ben alta: «Ichigo, che palle, vieni sempre troppo presto!».

«Grimmjelle-chan!» protestò dolcemente Orihime, ricordandosi gli onorifici ma lasciando da parte ancora per un po’ il pudore, mentre si stendeva completamente sul corpo del ragazzo, circondandolo in un abbraccio decisamente più materno.

«Grimm… che diamine… lasciami un attimo… morire in pace…» singhiozzò Ichigo, nuovamente senza fiato, evitando tuttavia di agitarsi troppo per non infastidire anche la compagna, che aveva seppellito il viso nell’incavo del suo collo e se ne stava zitta, probabilmente a metabolizzare quell’ennesimo amplesso, tanto disturbante quanto piacevole.

«No» replicò Grimmjelle e prese ad accarezzare piano i lunghi capelli castani dell’amica, in un impeto di tenerezza  che si permetteva di dimostrare solo per lei. La pace tuttavia tornò presto, mentre l’adrenalina lasciava il posto a una stanchezza irresistibile, abbandonandoli in un intrico di membra torpide e indolenzite.

Ichigo mugugnò appena, ricambiando il morbido abbraccio di Orihime e accoccolandosi meglio contro il corpo ancora caldo e affannato di Grimmjelle ma, quando già la sonnolenza lo stava per assalire, si sentì tirare per un orecchio e fu costretto a riaprire le palpebre di botto.

«Riprenditi per bene, Ichigo, perché dopo tocca a me» esclamò in un ghigno malizioso, facendo impallidire il ragazzo in preda alla stizza e all’imbarazzo.

«Grimm… non potremmo riposarci… adesso?!».

La sua risposta venne bellamente ignorata, mentre lo sguardo azzurro della ragazza si posava sull’espressione non del tutto neutra di Orihime. Quei piccoli momenti di gelosia, di cui l’amica tanto si rammaricava, perché proprio non avrebbe voluto provare sentimenti simili per loro, la divertivano e la stuzzicavano parecchio.

«Non ti preoccupare, Orihime… tu puoi sempre farmi  vedere tutte le cose carine che hai imparato con quella tua bella boccuccia…!».

«Grimm, smettila d’importunarla!».

Lo stridio isterico del ragazzo si perse nell’occhiata enorme e scandalizzata di Orihime, che continuò a fissare Grimmjelle profondamente a disagio per quella battuta ma incapace di distogliere lo sguardo dal suo viso, deformato in una smorfia sarcastica e insinuante.

Nei lunghi mesi della loro assidua frequentazione, un particolare del carattere di Grimmjelle sfuggiva spesso alla mente di Ichigo e Orihime, qualcosa a cui non si sarebbero mai abituati del tutto: la sua capacità di ignorare il pudore pur di inventare nuovi e piacevoli modi di intrattenersi con loro sapeva essere pressoché infinita.


End file.
